


I don't blame you.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [17]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela is still feeling guilty about giving that video to Cavanaugh.</p><p> </p><p>Set after<br/>Season 4 Episode 4<br/>Killer in High Heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't blame you.

"What was it like in there?"

"Frankie," warns Jane

"What, it's just a question...was it like Orange is the new black."

"I hope not," replies Jane

"It was fine, Mary took good care of me."

"Anyone want seconds?" asks Angela

"Yes please," Frankie replies

"You don't even need to say anything, I know you want seconds Jane."

"I feel like I was just insulted, but I'm so hungry I don't care."

"I'll give you a hand." 

 

Maura follows Angela to the kitchen.

Maura puts the plate in Angela's hand on the counter and hugs her.

 

"What was that for?"

"You know I don't blame you," replies Maura

 

A tear drops from Angela's eyes.

 

"You did the right thing."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"My future mother in law, no chance."

 

Maura put's some food on a plate and takes it back to Jane.

Leaving Angela with her mouth opened.

 

"What did you say to my mom?"

"I just told her one day I'm going to marry you."

"Really?" replies Jane

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura on the lips.

 

"Can we not have any PDA at the table please."

"Jealous," replies Jane

 

Jane gives Maura one last peck on the lips and picks up her fork.


End file.
